Ezekiel
Ezekiel is a male character on the series. He competed in Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama All-Stars, Total Drama Kingdom and Total Drama Space. About Cast This is a list of all the actors that characters was played by: Rankings This is a list of the seasons the character was played in and the ranks they received: Performance Total Drama Island Not much is known about Ezekiel in Total Drama Island. Total Drama Action Ezekiel was turning into a zombie in Total Drama Action. He ran off with Chris' awards and sold them for one million dollars each, and got major surgeries restoring his original look, plus new designer clothes. In Monster Mania, Ezekiel hinders Trent and Eva from winning the challenge, which resulted in his elimination. In Grand Duncan Auto, Ezekiel was revealed to have become a zombie again and was used for the challenge. He is partly responsible for Duncan's elimination. Total Drama World Tour In Total Drama World Tour, Ezekiel has recovered from being a zombie. He feels that he is hated by most of his team. He believes that if he makes an alliance with a strong player, that he will get further in the game. He tries to befriend Dawn and Justin, but ended up making Dawn think he was stalking her and she became hostile towards him. It is unknown if Justin accepted the alliance offer. He then befriends Gwen, who seems to have a liking to him. They both say in the confessional that they like each other. Ezekiel and Gwen properly start a relationship in London Luck. However, in Italian Idols, Scott causes his and Gwen's team the challenge. Ezekiel reveals in the confessional that he planted a bomb where Scott was supposed to be standing when he was supposed to fill up the bulldozer with gasoline so the Lanky Losers would win and he could get Scott eliminated. He then tells Gwen that it was "Scott's" fault the Popular Peeps lost. However, Scott overheard and gets his team to eliminate Gwen. After Ezekiel finds out Scott was the reason for Gwen's elimination, he vows revenge on him. Gwen returns however in German Games, and he is delighted to have her back, though he still has a grudge against Scott. In the first Aftermath, Zeke and Gwen are seen kissing through out the episode. During the Total Drama Comeback challenge, Chris eliminates Ezekiel because of his and Gwen's relationship, and Cody bribed Chris off-screen to eliminate Ezekiel, much to Gwen's disappointment. However, Ezekiel and Gwen sue Chris for wrongful termination and won, which allowed Zeke to return in the next episode, much to Scott's disappointment. ]] In Indian Island, Gwen unexpectedly breaks up with Ezekiel, shocking everyone except Zeke. Ezekiel reveals in the confessional that Chris made a deal with both Zeke and Gwen. The deal was that if Ezekiel and Gwen fake a break up in front of everybody, and if Gwen goes out with Cody, then Zeke and Gwen would have immunity until the merge. After Gwen "breaks up" with Ezekiel, Cody breaks up with Dawn and asks Gwen out, which she agrees to. Ezekiel then makes an alliance with Dawn to vote out Cody. Dawn then asks why not vote off Gwen, but Ezekiel smoothly tells her that Cody hurt her more, Dawn then accepts. In Egyptian Ego, Zeke explains that his alliances with Dawn, Zoey, Katie, and Owen, along with his immunity from Chris will allow him to have Cody voted off, all he needs is for the Ultimate Underdogs to lose. Ezekiel seems to have more of an antagonistic attitude during the challenge. He tries to foil his team from winning and pinning the blame on Cody, which almost worked until Chris deems the Ultimate Underdogs as the winner. Ezekiel also finds out that Scott was throwing challenges for Zoey, claiming that it was "fortuitous." In the elimination ceremony, when Heather is eliminated instead of Scott, Zeke try's to push Scott off the plane, but to no avail. Ezekiel decided to take a break in Madagascar Madness, so he spent the whole time sleeping in first class. He and Gwen were eliminated, but due to Chris's deal, Ezekiel was safe from elimination. Ezekiel then chose Scott for elimination, however Scott also had immunity. Ezekiel finally choses Anne Maria for elimination, due to her always annoying him. In Brazilian Baby, Zeke decided to make an alliance with Scott, stating that they are the best members on their teams. Scott reluctantly accepts and helps Ezekiel eliminate Cody in Russian Revenge and Mike in Mexican Money. In Greek Gods, Zeke and Scott help each other build a replacement plane. However, Duncan blows up both teams planes and costs the Popular Peeps the challenge. However, Scott and Ezekiel tamper with the votes to eliminate Bridgette. He was voted out in Niagara Newbies, but returned again after blackmailing Chris with an embarrassing picture of him. However, his return was short lived after he was voted out again in Arabian Arson. In the thirst aftermath, he was a part of Team Scott. During the challenge, Ezekiel stunned everyone, as he answered the most questions right for the team. In Hawaiian Finale!, Zeke was used for the challenge, pretending to be feral. After he was almost killed by Scott, who didn't know he wasn't really feral, he hid underground. After everyone was cheering for Scott, he resurfaced and joined in. Total Drama Castle In Storm the Castle, Ezekiel is introduced along with the rest of the contestants, Duncan, Katie, Gwen, Tyler, Sadie, Eva, and Dakota. He developed a friendship with Duncan and has a mutual fondness of Tyler, hoping to be teammates with both. He and Gwen, who have remained friends after their break-up, start to bond more, and Gwen starts to regain her feelings for him. However, he gets on a shaky start with Katie. Ezekiel points out Katie's feelings for Duncan, but Duncan and Katie both deny them (though Katie admits she has feelings for Duncan at the end of the episode) and predicts that they'll be dating by the end of the episode. For the challenge, the two teams had to build an elimination device. Duncan, along with Ezekiel and Gwen built a Rocket of Shame, which was highly unstable, and their creation is rejected in favor of Katie's design, the Bat of Shame. Their team wins, and Ezekiel is happy because Tyler was safe from elimination. Trivia General Competition Total Drama World Tour *Ezekiel and Gwen are the first contestants to make an alliance with Chris. *Ezekiel is responsible for most of his friends eliminations. **He is responsible for Mike's elimination and indirectly responsible for both of Gwen's eliminations. Comparisons See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original_Characters